Speechless
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: pointless one shot based on The Veronicas song speechless. I dont own anything but the plot and Jarred the OC character. DL i mean what else do i write?


"Your gonna do great baby" Danas boyfriend Jarred said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I guess im a little nervous." Dana said shaking. She was about to sing in the open mic night at Sushi Roxz. She also felt bad because she didnt feel the same about Jarred as she did for another person and Jarred thought that this song was for him. It wasnt.

"Dana you will do great! I mean your my sister you have to." Diana Cruz said laughing. Dana laughed a little too.

"Hey Jarred can you go get me a water?" Dana asked politly. He nodded and got up to got get it.

"Ok you are never nervous and you have played infront of crowds of almost 10 thousand people and this is like 25 people. Whats up sis?" Diana said sitting down on the couch backstage next ot her sister.

"Because im singing speechless." Dana said biting her lip.

"So? Are you afraid of what Jarred will think?" She asked trying to figure out what her sister was so scared of.

"No because I kinda wrote it for Logan not Jarred." Dana said.

"What!?" Diana said shocked.

"I wrote it when we were in france aka the hell hole. I really missed him." Dana said.

"But you guys emailed like everyday!" Diana said still in shock.

"Yeah and that made me miss him even more." She said laying back on the couch.

"Here you are sweetie, oh and they said your on in a minute." Jarred said giving her the water. She nodded her head in thanks. She got up and went over to the stage while Diana and Jarred took their seats in the front. Dana went up to the mic and had her guitar in her hands.

"This is a song I wrote for someone very special when I was in france, and its called 'Speechless'." Dana said looking directly at Logan and started to play:

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

When she finishe everyone clapped.During the whole song she never took her eyes off Logan. She got up and ran off the stage until she got to the beach. She sat down on a rock. Logan walked up behinde her and sat down.

"So, dose Jarred like his song?" Logan asked.

"You are a real idiot you know that." Dana said turning around sitting criss cross looking at him.

"Yeah because you tell me that everyday." Logan said.

"No I didnt even meet Jarred until after I came back." Dana said cringing when she said Jarreds name.

"Well then who is it? Was it someone in france?" Logan asked moving a little bit closer.

"The only boy I talked to in france." Dana said trying to give him little hints.

"Who?" Logan asked. I was getting really aggravated so I just leaned over and kissed him. He instantly kissed back just with just as much passion that Dana had in the kiss. Dana pulled away and looked at Logan. His eyes were still closed and he looked so cute! Dana giggled a little but then covered her mouth.

"Did you just giggle?" Logan asked suprised.

"Yeah." Dana said timidly blushing.

"You never giggle. So you wrote the song for me?"Logan asked making sure.

"Yeah." Dana said again.

"What about Jarred?" He asked.

"Im gonna break up with him I just dont love him like I love you." Dana said blushing.

"Well thats to bad, I guess your all mine now." Logan said pulling her by her belt loops over into his lap and kissing her again. She pulled away when her phone rang. She answred it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey hunny where are you?" Jarred asked sounding worried.

"Jarred listen I think we should break up." Dana said.

"Why I mean things were great between us?" Jarred said.

"Im sorry but im in love with someone else." Dana said. Logan kissed her neck lightly.

"But the song...you said...but I love you." Jarred studdred into the phone.

"The song was for someone else and im sorry but I dont love you, bye." Dana said hanging up the phone. Logan kissed her passionatly.

"I love you babe." Logan said after pulling away.

"I love you too. Race you back to my dorm?" Dana said.

"You are so on Cruz."Logan said getting up. "Ready, set...Hey!" He yelled when she took off running before he said go. They made it back to the dorm sleeping in Danas bed that night. Nothing happend but they did have a long make out session from what I have herd.

sorry pointless I know. I was bored and i listend to this song by the veronicas and i loved it so i put in in a one shot. ta da. not my best work but had to get this idea out.

presley aka crash 


End file.
